gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Glee
Glee ist eine US-amerikanische Musical-Comedy Fernsehserie. Die Serie wird von 20th Century Fox Television für den Sender Fox produziert. Die Pilotfolge wurde am 19. Mai 2009 ausgestrahlt und die restlichen Episoden folgten vom 9. September 2009 bis zum 8. Juni 2010. Die zweite Staffel startete am 21. September 2010 und eine dritte Staffel wurde schon bestellt. Die meisten Lieder werden gecovert und in der Woche der Premiere der Folge im iTunes Store veröffentlicht. Eine Reihe von Alben werden von den Columbia Records vertrieben. Die Musik hat einen großen Erfolg mit über dreizehn Millionen verkauften Singles und fünf Millionen verkauften Alben. Bisher wurden zur Serie zahlreiche DVDs, Blu-Rays, eine Buchreihe, eine iPad-Anwendung und ein Karaokespiel für die Wii veröffentlicht. Handlung Will Schuester ist Spanischlehrer an der fiktiven William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Als der Musiklehrer und bisherige Leiter des Glee-Clubs, eines Show-Chors, entlassen wird, beschließt er, selbst die Leitung des Clubs zu übernehmen. Will war als Schüler selbst Mitglied des - damals bedeutend erfolgreicheren – Clubs gewesen und möchte nun gerne an vergangene Erfolge anknüpfen. Dabei hat er mit verschiedenen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen, wie etwa knappen Budgets und vor allem Sue Sylvester, der eifersüchtigen Trainerin der Cheerleader, die um ihre Vorrangstellung in der Schule fürchtet und ständig versucht, den Club zu sabotieren. Weitere Probleme bereitet ihm seine zickige Ehefrau Terri, zudem muss er sich über seine Gefühle im Hinblick auf die mysophobische Schulpsychologin Emma Pillsbury klar werden, die – mehr oder weniger heimlich – in ihn verliebt ist, selbst jedoch von Football-Coach Ken Tanaka umworben wird. Daneben stehen jedoch auch die „Glee-Kids“ mit ihren verschiedenen Problemen im Mittelpunkt der Handlung: Etwa die talentierte Rachel, die der Star sein möchte; der homosexuelle Kurt, der fürchtet, sein Vater könne seine sexuelle Orientierung nicht verstehen; die Footballspieler Finn und Puck und Cheerleaderin Quinn, zwischen denen eine brisante Dreiecksbeziehung besteht. In die Handlung werden in jeder Folge musikalische Darbietungen des Ensembles eingebettet, die – dem Repertoire des Glee Clubs entsprechend - verschiedenen Genres entstammen. Produktion Kreiert, konzipiert und produziert von Ian Brennan, basiert Glee auf seinen eigenen Erfahrungen als Mitglied in einem Chor an der Prospect High School in Mount Prospect, Illinois. Mike Novick, ein Fernsehproduzent und ein Freund von Brennan aus Los Angeles, war Mitglied in derselben Turnhalle wie Ryan Murphy und er gab ihm eine Kopie von Brennans Drehbuch. Murphy war in einem Chor am College und er fand, dass man das Drehbuch realisieren könnte. Murphy und sein Nip/Tuck Kollege Brad Falchuk, rieten dazu, Glee als eine Fernsehserie zu produzieren. Das Drehbuch wurde nochmals umgeschrieben und landete bei Fox, wo man nach nur 15 Minuten zusagte. Murphy kommentierte die Entscheidung des Senders, dass die Serie gut zum Erfolg von American Idol passen würde. "Es machte für den Sender Sinn, mit dem größten TV Hit, das ein Musical ist, zusammen zu packen", sagte er. Murphy und Falchuk werden die Executive Producers und Showrunners, während Brennan als Co-Executive Producer und Novick als Produzent fungieren werden. Alle Episoden werden von Murphy, Falchuk und Murphy selbst geschrieben. Glee spielt in Lima, Ohio. Murphy suchte extra einen Ort im mittleren Westen aus, da er in Indiana aufgewachsen ist und in seiner Kindheit den Kings Island Park in Ohio besucht hatte. Obwohl die Serie in Lima spielt, wird sie in den Paramount Studios in Hollywood gedreht. Murphy sagte auch, dass er noch nie einen der High School Musical-Filme gesehen hat und dass Glee ein "postmodernes Musical" ist. Murphy beabsichtigte die Serie als eine Art von Flucht. "Da läuft zur Zeit viel über Leute mit Waffen, Science-Fiction oder herumlaufende Anwälte im Fernsehen. Diese ist ein anderes Genre, es läuft nichts Vergleichbares auf den anderen Sendern oder im Kabelfernsehen. Zur Zeit ist, da Idol läuft, alles so dunkel. Es ist eine Flucht", sagte er. Murphy wollte eine familienfreundliche Serie, die für Erwachsene gleich gut ist, wie für Kinder. Murphy legt die Handlung so aus, dass sie für mindestens drei Jahre auf Sendung reicht. Promotion Vor der Premiere der zweiten Episode ging die Besetzung von Glee auf eine Tour durch Hot Topic Läden in ganzen Land. Die Besetzung sang die Nationalhymne der USA beim dritten Spiel der World Series 2009. Sie wurde auch von Macy's eingeladen auf der Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2009 aufzutreten, aber der US-Sender NBC hat was dagegen, da Glee auf dem Rivalensender Fox läuft. Co-Erfinder Ryan Murphy kommentierte diese Entscheidung mit "Ich verstehe NBC vollkommen und sehe in der Zukunft den Untergang von Jay Leno. Durch den Erfolg der Serie ging die Besetzung, nach dem Ende der Produktion zur ersten Staffel, auf eine Konzerttour und besuchte Phoenix, Chicago, Los Angeles und New York. Dabei nahmen sie eine Coverversion von Wham!'s "Last Christmas" auf, das nur als Single verkauft wurde und nicht in der Serie vorkommt. Matthew Morrison, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith und Chris Colfer werden ihre Rollen Will, Rachel, Finn und Kurt in einem Cameoauftritt in einer zukünftigen Episode von The Cleveland Show wieder aufnehmen. Lea Michele, Cory Monteith und Amber Riley tauchen als Camper in der Staffelpremiere der zweiundzwanzigsten Staffel von Die Simpsons auf. Jane Lynch, Chris Colfer, Cory Monteith und Amber Riley war bei den 2010 MTV VMAs am 12. September 2010 mit dabei. Als Agron, Michele und Monteith in riskanten Posen in der Oktoberausgabe der GQ, wurde die Serie von Parents Television Council (PTC) scharf kritisiert. Casting Beim Casting zur Serie suchte Murphy Schauspieler aus, die schon Theatererfahrung hatten. Daher verbrachte Murphy knappe drei Monate am Broadway. Dort fand er Morrison, der vorher schon in den Musicals Hairspray und The Light in the Piazza aufgetreten war, Michele, die vorher im Musical Frühlings Erwachen zu sehen war, und Ushkowitz, die vorher im Musical The King and I mitgewirkt hatte. Die Schauspieler, die keine Theatererfahrung haben, sollten zumindest singen und tanzen können. Die Rollen von Rachel und von Kurt wurden speziell für Michele bzw. Colfer geschrieben. Colfer hatte zuvor keine professionelle Schauspiel- und Theatererfahrung, wurde aber trotzdem für die Rolle als Kurt Hummel besetzt. Beim Casting sang Colfer das Lied Mr Cellophane vor, worauf Murphy sofort von ihm begeistert war und ihm die Rolle gab. Im Dezember 2010 wurde angenommen, Ryan Murphy plane einen Teil der Hauptbesetzungen am Ende der dritten Staffel, welche das Highschool-Abschlussjahr der Hauptfiguren in der Serie darstellt, gegen neue und jüngere Darsteller auszuwechseln, was sich später aber als Missverständnis heraus stellte. Besetzung und Synchronisation Ausstrahlung Vereinigte Staaten Die Pilotfolge wurde am 19. Mai 2009 auf Fox Broadcasting Company|Fox ausgestrahlt. Die erste Staffel läuft seit dem 9. September 2009. Nach der Serienpause vom 9. Dezember 2009 wird die Serie seit dem 13. April 2010, mit den restlichen 9 Folgen, weiter ausgestrahlt. Am 21. Januar 2010 berichtete TV Guide (USA und Kanada)|TV Guide, dass Fox eine zweite Staffel produziert wird. Am 23. Mai 2010 wurde bekannt, dass Fox Glee noch vor dem Ende der ersten Staffel für eine dritte verlängert hat. Die zweite Staffel wird seit dem 21. September 2010 auf Fox ausgestrahlt. Deutschland Die Rechte für die Free-TV-Ausstrahlung in Deutschland hat sich die Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland gesichert. Die Entscheidung des auszustrahlenden Senders fiel dabei auf Super RTL. Dort soll die Serie am 17. Januar 2011 mit einer Doppelfolge starten, während die Pilotfolge schon einen Tage früher auf dem Muttersender RTL Television|RTL zu sehen sein wird. Österreich Der Österreichischer Rundfunk|ORF sicherte sich die Rechte an der Serie. Schweiz Der schweizer Sender SF zwei plant die Ausstrahlung der ersten Staffel ab dem 3. Januar 2011 immer Montagabends als deutsche Erstausstrahlung. Episodenliste : Hauptartikel: Liste aller Glee-Episoden 'Staffel Eins' : ''Hauptartikel: Staffel Eins 'Staffel Zwei' : Hauptartikel: Staffel Zwei 'Staffel Drei' : Hauptartikel: Staffel Drei :Glee wurde bereits vor Ende der ersten Staffel für eine Dritte verlängert. Merchandise Musik Drei Soundtrack-Alben wurden zur ersten Staffel von Glee veröffentlicht: Glee: The Music, Volume 1, Glee: The Music, Volume 2 und Glee: The Music, Volume 3 Showstoppers. Zwei EP wurden zu den Episoden The Power of Madonna und Triumph oder Trauer? veröffentlicht: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna und Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals. Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One, ein Kompilationsalbum mit allen 100 im Studio aufgenommenen Liedern aus der ersten Staffel, wurde exklusiv im iTunes Store veröffentlicht. Zwei EPs werden aus der zweiten Staffel veröffentlicht: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show aus der Halloweenepisode The Rocky Horror Glee Show und eine zur Super Bowl-Episode. Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album, mit Songs über den Winter und Weihnachten, und Glee: The Music, Volume 4 wurde beide im November 2010 veröffentlicht. Glee: The Music, Volume 5 ist am 8. März 2011 erscheinen. Weiters wird am 19. April 2011 das Album Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers erscheinen welches 13 Songs der Dalton Academy Warblers enthält. DVDs und Blu-rays Von Glee sind schon eine Reihe an DVDs und Blu-rays erschienen. Glee – Pilot Episode: Director's Cut enthält die Pilotfolge und ein Preview der zweiten Episode "Showmance". Glee – Volume 1: Road to Sectionals enthält die ersten dreizehn Episoden der ersten Staffel und Glee – Volume 2: Road to Regionals enthält die letzten neun Episoden der ersten Staffel. Glee - The Complete First Season wurde am 13. September 2010 veröffentlicht. Glee: Season 2, Volume 1 enthält die ersten zehn Folgen der zweiten Staffel und erschien am 25. Januar 2011 in den USA. In Deutschland erschien der erste Teil der ersten Staffel am 15. April 2011 auf DVD. Die DVD-Box enthält die ersten 13 Episoden. Bücher Little, Brown Bücher plant fünf Jugendbücher über Glee herauszubringen, die in Zusammenarbeit mit den Produzenten und Drehbuchschreibern der Serie entstehen sollen. Das erste Buch, Glee: The Beginning, wurde von Sophia Lowell geschrieben und dient als Prequel zur Fernsehserie. Das zweite Buch der Buchserie, Glee: Foreign Exchange, wird auch von Lowell geschrieben.56 Separat zu den Jugendbüchern, schreibt Sylvester in der zweiten Staffel ihre Autobiografie. Murphy plant sie als reales Buch heraus zubringen und Lynch soll dann als Sue auf eine Autogrammtour gehen. Diskografie : Hauptartikel: Liste aller Glee Songs Auszeichnungen : ''Hauptartikel: Liste aller von Glee gewonnenen Auszeichungen und Nominierungen Glee gewann 2010 den Golden Globe Award als Beste Serie – Komödie oder Musical. Des Weiteren waren auch Matthew Morrison (als Bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical), Lea Michele (als Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical) und Jane Lynch (als Beste Nebendarstellerin – Serie, Mini-Serie oder Fernsehfilm) nominiert. Die Serie, Jane Lynch und Chris Colfer erhielten die Auszeichnung 2011. Gastdarstellerin Kristin Chenoweth erhielt im Jahr davor den Satellite Award für ihren Gastauftritt als April Rhodes. Am 25. Januar 2010 wurde sie in der Kategorie Beste Ensemble-Leistung in einer Comedy-Fernsehserie mit dem SAG-Award ausgezeichnet. Glee wurde bei der Emmy-Verleihung 2010 am zweithäufigsten nominiert, mit insgesamt 19 Nominierungen.